Incest problems
by AkatsukiKitsuneX3
Summary: This ish an incest story! If you dnt like incest then go away. SasorixOC DeixOC SasoDei Rape,smut,lemon,and threesome
1. Chapter 1

**This ish an incest story ppl! If u dnt like incest…FUCK OFF!!!**

**I wuz bored when I thought about writing this…*sighs* Oh well…**

**SasorixOC! DeixOC!**

**Chapter 1: Looking for Sasori**

"SASO-CHAN!!!!Saso-chan?" screamed a blonde,*kitsune girl, "Saso-chan?!Where are you?"

The young kitsune was looking for her older brother, Sasori. She couldn't find the puppet master anywhere. She looked everywhere in the base, but still couldn't find him. The kitsune started to wonder if something bad happened to her *Onii-tama. She was interupted from her thoughts when she was knocked down onto the floor.

"Itai…"

"W-Whoops! Sorry bout that Nanita-chan," said a orange masked boy as he helped her out, "Tobi didn't see you."

"That's ok, Tobi. Hey, have you seen Sasori around?" she politely asked.

"Nope. Try asking Deidara-sempai! Sempai should know where Sasori-san is!" Tobi exclaimed. Nanita giggled, "Thanks Tobi!" She hugged him and ran to Deidara/Sasori's room.

She politely knocked on the door and whispered, "Hello? Deidara? You in here?" "Hai. Come in, un."Nanita opened the door and immediately came face to face with the blond bomber.

"What do you need,Nani-chan?Un?" Deidara asked as he closed the door behind her. (Nani-chan is his pet name for her.)

"I-I…just wanted to know…i-if…" she felt like she was choking on every word that tried to leave her mouth, but she managed to choke out, "…if you've seen my *Onii-tama…?"

"Hm?No, strangely,I haven't seen Sasori No Danna around," he replied, "Sorry,but maybe you can spend a little time with me before you go looking for him again." Dropping the "un" to let her now he was serious. Nanita's face went bright red as she felt Deidara's muscular arms wrap around her fragile frame. Deidara wanted Nanita to beg for him to plow that cute little body of hers.

Deidara gently bit down on her neck making her moan, "Deidara~…" Hearing that made Deidara's pants uncomfortably tight. Ok,new plan… he needed to get the blond kitsune on her knees and take care of the little (Or should I say "BIG") problem in his pants and cum on that pretty little face. But suddenly…something unexpected happened.

"N-No Deidara…" she said as she pushed him away, "L-Lets not do this right now…I'm sorry…" Nanita gently kissed the bomber and walked out the room to continue looking for Sasori.

Deidara was left standing there…shocked. 'Did I just get…Rejected?Un?' he thought as he closed and locked his door so noone could come in and see him taking care of his "problem".

Nanita continued the search for her older brother. 'Awwww, w-what if I never find him!?Oh Jashin, that would fucking suck!!!' She walked outside and bumped into something hard. She squeaked as she fell to the ground.

"Owie…" she whined, "That hurt like hell…" A hunched-over figure hovered over her and politely asked, "You ok,lil sis?" At that moment her eyes widen and sparkled, to see it was Hiroku!

"SASO-CHAN!!!!I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!!!" The kitsune screamed as she glomped the puppet.

"Uuuhhh….I was just out on a quick mission…" he replied, "And quit calling that stupid pet name…"

"Why? It's cute…"

"Well, stop."

"Saso-chan!"

"Grrrr…" Just then Sasori got out of Hiroku and pinned his little sister to the nearest tree. "You're gonna pay for that little sis." Nanita swallowed hard.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! XD What do you think Sasori will do to his little sister?**

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rape is a Punishment?

**Okz! Chotto Sumimasen evry1! Ive been so fuckin busy,so I havent been able to upload this.**

**So,heres Chapter 2 of Incest problems! **

**Warning: Contains incest, yaoi, rape, & threesome. Dnt like,dnt read...fuckin simple as tht. Also contains: SasoxOC SasoXOCxDei**

**Got all tht? Good. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"*C-Chotto *Onii-tama! C-Cant we talk about this?!" Nanita squeaked as she was pinned to a tree. Sasori just smirked. He knew she was scared of what he was going to do to her,even though she had no idea what his intensions were.

"*Gomenasai,baby sister," he said in a sadistic tone, "But you have to be punish for not listening to your *Onii-san." She shivered from the coldness of his voice. Nanita was about to say something,but the feeling of someone's else's lips on hers stopped her words from escaping. Her eyes widen and her whole face went bright pink.

"Mmmph!!!" she muffled trying to pull away from Sasori's lips, but failed. '*Nanda?!What the hell is he doing?!Lemme go!I-I dont want this!' she thought in her head,silenting panicking. When Sasori finally pulled away for some air, one of Nanita's tails slapped him making a slightly big red mark on his face. Sasori rubbed his cheek and said in an innocent tone, "What was that for?" "Y-You should know you damn perv!! D-Dont do that again or I'll...ah!" Nanita stopped right dead in her sentence when she felt somthing cold slither inside her Akatsuki cloak.

Sasori's smirk grew wider. It was his stomach coil. He knew a kiss would distract his shakey little sister and he also knew that using his stomach coil was a good punishment. She hated that thing...1. Because it reminded her of Orochimaru's tongue 2. Because Sasori always trys to stab her with it (Playfully of course...).

"S-Sasori! You know that damn thing creeps me out!Ah...g-get it...ah, outta my...cloak!" She exclaimed. Sasori didnt do anything but smirk. "D-Did you hear m-me...I-I.." Nanita gasped as she felt the coil rip through her shorts and panties at the same time. She screamed, "W-What are you doing?!?!" "Punishing you."He said as he licked his lips.

The coil slowly slid itself inside her. Nanita howled in pain. Sasori rubbed her cheek slowly and gently said, "Its ok, baby sister...it'll only hurt for a little while. It'll get a lot better...The poison on my coil makes a good lubricate." Nanita could barely speak....she was panting heavily and holding back her screams. "D-Dont...ah...Onii-tama...*K-Kudasai.....ah...Stop!" was all she could manage to say. Sasori's response to her plea was, "Gomenasai,baby sis....but you need to be punished..." The coil slid deeper inside and started thrusting itself faster her making her scream out loud. He enjoyed hearing her scream. She kept begging and pleading for Sasori to stop, but he would just smirk and say the same thing over and over, "Punishment is never enjoyable to those who are being punished."

Sasori's stomach coil kept thrusting itself in and out of the *kitsune girl, making her bleed. The blood came dripping down the coil as it thrusted. The coil finally hit Nanita's sweet spot and she screamed in terrible pain. The coil slammed into her sweet spot multiple times causing her to cum. Sasori pulled out his stomach coil and licked it..."Hm...blood and your cum mixed with my poison is very...tastey..." Sasori let his little sister go and smirked at the sight before him. Nanita was panting hard and heavy, there was blood dripping down her legs, and as soon as he let her go she fell to the ground because her body felt weak.

"Dont think I'm done with you yet, baby sister." He said with a sadistic smirk. He picked her up and placed her in Hiroku then got in himself. Sasori started to make his way back to the Akatsuki base then he ran into Deidara.

"There you are Sasori no Danna! I've been looking for you everywhere!Un!" said the hyperactive blonde. "My apologizes, brat....I just got back from a mission." said the sly puppet. Deidara raised an eyebrow and then something struck him.

"Oh BTW Danna, Nanita is looking for you. She's very worried about you. Un." "I'm sure she is, brat. Kudasai...will you go find her and tell her that I'm back." Deidara nodded and ran off to go find her.

**~At Akatsuki Base~ **

Sasori made it back to the Akatsuki base and into his/Deidara's room. He opened up Hiroku and picked up his unconsious sibling. 'Awww,how adorable...she fell slept....' he thought quietly. After a few minutes Nanita woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in Sasori/Deidara's room. And she was completely naked! She tried to move, but her body wasn't cooperating with her commands. She finally realized that her wrists had been tied behind her back and something had covered her mouth. She struggled to get free, but it was useless.

"Awake are we?" said a familiar voice. Nanita looked up only to see Sasori hovering over her. She could see that he was only only in boxers and he had lustfilled eyes. Nanita swallowed hard. Sasori pulled her by the leash on the collar that he had put on her and fored her onto the floor, so that she was on her knees facing him. He slowly removed the duct tape from her mouth, carefully so he won't hurt her, and removed his boxers. Sasori's member was fully erected. He shoved it in her face and said demandly, "Suck, bitch. Now." She whimpered, but obeyed this demand. She licked and sucked on Sasori's swollen member earning grunts of approval from the puppet master. Sasori then grabbed her head and pushed it down further so that she would take in all of his member. Nanita started to deepthroat him. The faster she went the louder Sasori moaned. After a few moments, he came in her mouth causing her to swallow all his cum.

Nanita coughed a bit. Sasori sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He smirked and said, "Ride my cock, bitch..." Before Nanita could answer she was shoved roughly onto Sasori now harden member. She screamed out in pain, trying to hold back tears. Sasori grabbed her hips and rocked her up and down. Everytime he moved her down he slammed up into her, hitting her sweet spot everytime. Nanita wanted to scream for help, but who would be brave enough to come in on her brother raping his sister. Sasori laid her on her back at the end of the bed so that she was facing the door upside down. Then, again, he started to slam in and out of her. She let out more screams of pain as Sasori slammed into her harder and harder each time. Abusing her sweet spot...she couldn't take this pain much longer.

Suddenly, the door opened....and a blurred figure stepped through. Nanita couldn't quite see who stepped in because her vision went white each time Sasori slammed against her sweet spot. When the figure started to speak she soon recognized who it was.

"*Oi, Danna...I couldn't fin--" Deidara stopped talking as soon as he looked up and saw what was occuring in Sasori's bed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sasori was raping his little sister!! 'O....M....F....G...un....' he thought.

Sasori glared at Deidara. "If I were you brat, I'd walk out this room right now, close the door, and pretend this never happened." he growled. Instead, Deidara just stood there. He shoot a glance at Sasori and then Nanita. She quietly whispered, "H-Help...me...Dei...."

* * *

***hiding nosebleed*Well, thts the end of Chapter 2 pplz! **

**Plz be nice with ur reviews evryone..I know its terrible...*sighs***

**Chapter 3 will be up soon. ^//.\/**

***Meanings:**

**Chotto- Wait**

**Onii-tama- Playful way of saying "big brother"**

**Gomenasai- Sorry**

**Onii-san- Big brother**

**Nanda- What the--?! or What the hell!?**

**Kudasai- Please**

**Kitsune- Fox**

**Oi- Hey**


	3. Chapter 3 I'll join in

**Ok ppl...Im back...-_-**

**Srry 4 the long ass wait dudes...^^;**

**And heres Incest Problems Chapter 3! X3**

**Warning: Rape,yaoi,threesome,and incest Pairings: SasoxOCxDei SasoxDei**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This is wrong...but I'll join in...**

Deidara stood there dumbfounded and staring at the scene in front of him. Sasori was ontop of his baby sister and...and he was INSIDE her! 'OMG...Sasori no Danna...you can't be...' he thought.

Sasori was getting tired of glaring at the intruding blonde...so, catching Nanita off guard, he slammed in and out of her as hard as he could picking up from where he left off. Nanita screamed in pain, which made Deidara come to his senses. He shook his head and walked up to Sasori's bed. Before the puppet could even look up, Deidara's fist connected with his jaw...knocking him off the bed and onto the floor. Sasori groaned as he slowly picked himself off the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard! Un?" screamed the enraged blond. Deidara helped the sexually-abused kitsune sit up and wrapped his cloak around her. "Y-You monster! Raping your own little sister! How could you Danna? That's just...just...cruel!"

Sasori said nothing...he only stood up,slipped his boxers on, and walked toward Deidara. Nanita whimpered as he closed the distance between them. Sasori grabbed Deidara by his shirt collar and pulled him down to his level. "So...are you saying that my punishment ways are..."cruel"?" he said with no emotion. Deidara couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Punishment...? You mean to tell me that...this was just a punishment..? Un?" Deidara said more surprised then pissed.

"Yes. What's your point, brat?"

"You can't be fucking serious? You mean you punish her by raping her?Since when is rape a fucking punishment? Un?"

"Since now...got a problem with it brat?"

Once again Deidara's fist connected with Sasori's face. Sasori stumbled backwards, almost falling to the floor. He regained balance and stood up straight. Deidara was majorly pissed off. Nanita watched as Deidara tackled her older brother and started repeatedly punching him in the face. She loved Deidara for standing up for her. As she relaxed, she started to heal...she has the power to heal any type of wound on or in her body. Nanita's body was still weak though...she slowly started to doze off.

"I can't believe...you would do such a thing, Danna...un..." Deidara softly said as he stopped punching his master. Sasori wiped the blood from his lip and grabbed Deidara by his hair before he could get up. The puppet pulled the blonde into a heated kiss, knowing the perfect plan to get Deidara to join. Deidara gasped into the kiss, trying his best to pull away from the puppeteer's grip. Sasori flipped Deidara over so that he was on top. Deidara was shocked and slowly started to panic.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand slide into his pants. He eyes widened, using the strength he had left he quickly pulled away. "S-S-Sasori no Danna! What are you d-doing? Get the hell offa me!Un!" screamed the panicking blond.

Sasori ignored his pleas and grabbed Deidara's now hardening length. He started to rub it teasingly, knowing how to turn him on. He earned moans and groans from his little blond brat, now realizing that his plan was working. A few moments later, Deidara's member was fully-erect and he was laying on the floor woth his hands tied behind him so that he couldn't take care of his little "problem". Sweating and panting, he was in agonizing pain because of his painfully, throbbing erection.

"D-Danna...kudasai...I-I need to...r-release...un..." begged the blonde, "Kudasai, just untie me...I-I...I can't t-take this pain...I'm getting...h-horny..." Sasori looked down at the begging blond with a sadistic grin.

"That's the plan, brat..." he whispered seductively. He turned to the sleeping kitsune on his bed and walked toward her. Gently yanking on her leash, she woke up only to see Deidara on the floor panting and her brother smirking above her. She started to tremble uncontrollable.

"W-What'd you d-do to D-DeiDei, Onii-san?" she squeaked.

"I did nothing, little sister..." he said with a sadistic tone.

"Augh! I can't take this anymore!" screamed Deidara, "Whatever you want me to do Danna...I'll do it! Just promise me you'll let me release!"

"Ok brat...I want you to fuck my little sister with me...she'll be the one you can release in..."

Nanita's eyes widened and her throat went totally dry. She now realized what Sasori plan was...he wants Deidara to fuck her doubling her pain and suffering.

"N-No!D-Don't do it, Dei! K-Kudasai!" she exclaimed. Deidara closed his eyes and thought, wondering what to do. After a few minutes went by he decided what to do. It wasn't a choice he liked, but...he couldn't take this pain much longer and he was already horny.

"...F-Fine...This is wrong...but I'll join in..." he said. Nanita's eyes widen in fear. Her heart beat started to quicken. As she was panicking, Sasori grabbed her leash, forcing her down onto the floor. Letting out a sqeuak of surprise, she rubbed her head and looked up only to find Deidara sitting in front of her on his knees. Nanita sat up on her knees and looked into his eyes. She could tell he didn't want to do this, but he was in so much pain...and she cared more about him than herself.

"Do what you want,Dei..." she whispered.

"Enough talk, bitch..." Sasori said, "Stop stalling and start pleasuring him..." Nanita had no choice. She had to do what she was told, but as she was doing it she would have to remember something very important.

'I'm doing this for Dei-kun...' she thought quietly.

* * *

**Ok,well...thts the end of this chapter...**

**Yea...I know its sux...but the nxt chapter will probably be better...**

**Be nice wit ur reviews...! :3**

**Read and Review plz~! X3**

**Chapter 4 coming soon~! I hope...XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Threesome Fun!

**Okz pplz! Chapter 4 ish heeeeeere~! X3**

**Now this chapter ish where all the smut is! So if ya dnt like incest + smut = threesome then dnt read!**

**Warning: Smut,incest,threesome,rape Pairings: SasoxOCxDei**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time for some Threesome Action!**

Nanita used her mouth to pull down Deidara's pants and boxers. He shivered as the cold air brushed against his painful erection. He looked down at the kitsune, knowing what to do she slowly wrapped her tongue around his swollen member. Licking up and down his length, she earned grunts of pleasure from the blond. Her tails started to sway back and forth as she licked faster. Sasori smirked as he saw an opening tosrprise the kitsune.

"Keep it up, little sis..." Sasori said as he grabbed her hips, causing her to squeak. Nanita tryed to ignore her big brother's intensions and started to suck Deidara's length. Deidara moaned out loud, grabbing her head as she moved it up and down. Sucking faster, she then started to deepthroat him. Purring as she did this, sending vibrations throughout his body.

Deidara pratically screamed from feeling so much pleasure. Thrusting his hips forward, so that Nanita was taking more of him in.

'Time for some threesome action!' thought Sasori.

Seeing this as a perfect time to act, Sasori thrusted himself inside his baby sister, making her lift her head and scream.

"N-No! S-Stop Sasori! T-Take it out!" she screamed, panting heavily and moaning.

Grabbing his own length, Deidara started pumping himself. A few moments later, he came all over Nanita's face. Seeing his cum all over her face added with the fact that she on her knees...moaning and panting begging for Sasori to stop...turns him on. He felt he erection slowly growing again as he watched Sasori fuck his sister.

"D-Danna...?Un?" whispered the horny blonde.

"*grunt*W-What, brat?*grunt*" Sasori said between grunts. At first, Deidara hesitated...but then he spoke up.

"C-Can I have a turn?Un?"

Hearing those words, all the puppeteer could do was smirk. He slowly pulled out of Nanita and stood up. Pulling the panting kitsune up onto Deidara's bed, he laid her down and turned to the blond.

"Why'd you put her on my bed, Danna? Un?"

"Because...mine is messy..." he said with a smirk. Deidara was still pissed at Sasori for this whole "punishment" shit, but he was starting to enjoy himself. Both of the artists got onto the bed and sat Nanita up.

Whimpering, Nanita prepared herself for what they were going to do to her. Suddenly, she felt something shove itself into her from both front and back. She bit down on her lip hard to hold back a scream of pain. Sasori was in the back, Deidara in the front. The artists thrusted themselves inside the kitsune. Though Sasori thrusted abit harder than Deidara, Nanita was starting to enjoy it.

Instead of screaming, the two artists were earning moans and gasps from their little playtoy. Deidara was shocked at first, but then he was happy that she was enjoying this. With each thrust she screamed out both Deidara and Sasori's names. Deidara thrusted right into her "sweet spot" causing the blond kitsune to scream out loud with pleasure.

"Haa~!M-More! Faster! Deeper!" screamed Nanita. Deidara and Sasori obeyed her plea. As they thrusted they were getting so close to climaxing.

"Sasori! Deidara!I-Im g-gonna-!" she exclaimed as she came. A few moments after, Deidara came, and then Sasori. Nanita shivered as they pulled out of her allowing her to collapse on the bed.

~ A Few Minutes Later~

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself, Deidara..." said Sasori, having no emotion.

"Hai Danna...I did..." said Deidara.

"Good...I'm guessing my baby sister enjoyed too..." Sasori purred as he stroked her head, "Since she's cuddled against me and fast asleep..."

Nanita purred in her sleep and nuzzled on Sasori's chest. Slowly opening her eyes, a small smile spread across her face.

"I love you both..." she whispered as she fell back asleep. The two artists smiled at each other.

"We love you too, Nanita."

* * *

**Okz! Thts the end of the story! ^/.\/**

**I hope it wuz good! Thnx for all ur gr8 reviews! :3**

**Read and Review~! XD**


End file.
